vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116277-something-i-got-pleasantly-surprised-with-today
Content ---- ---- ---- <_< WMWMWMW IIIIIII Yeah... You're right... Why ? PS : that said, those 2 names of yours are NOT the same character count anyway :lol: ! | |} ---- Because one has a U in it .... bolded red for you to see it. | |} ---- ---- Oh weird my eyes deceive me I was counting bunny as 6 characters not 5. awkward. | |} ---- ---- ---- Even then, it's not the only reason. I'm giving you the example again with two 7-letters "words : wmwmwmw iiiiiii :) | |} ---- ---- Well apart from the Yoloswag one, I like most of your names :) ! I don't see any epic failure there. | |} ---- ---- Here's some names I came up with in my story (Link below ) You can have them if you want. Aurin Pasha Sunleap Malinea Evenbranch Marina Windstar Tahm Loneflower Kam Irontail Koss Flintstrike Corporal Barrentree Granok General Kerreg Sergeant Axta Mordesh Nikolai Vastin Anzhelika Mager Galina Kanadov Spartak Runov | |} ---- ---- Well yes, it's a bit like me with all the "shoo" in my names. I also have 2 alts I didn't dare show in the OP :unsure: : but those are lvl 20 alts, the other 4 in the OP are my *real* mains (they all are lvl 46-47). What I mean though is that most of your toons, when taken one by one, have nice names. It just is the "mae" fetish :lol: becomes apparent when all the names are nearby, like my own "shoo" fetich ^_^ ! | |} ---- If they are both suppose to be FRAN, then one has an extra U in it. Makes that one have 19 letters instead of 18. Miss FranBunnyFFXII Miss FranUsagiFFXII Without the extra U in the second name, they have the same amount of letters. But the y in the first name is a bigger letter than the i in the second name, making the second name look smaller letter count. | |} ---- ---- ---- Olivar is going to blow you up for that one ... in the name of science! :) EDIT: for correct spelling ... thanks Sylqt :) | |} ---- ---- No i figured it out, and the U is suppose to be there. Furanusagi is the Japanese version of my name Franbunny. フラン兎 correctly in Japanese. There's no F consistant sound in Japanese, only F sounding syllables. "Furan" is Fu Ra N, and in japanese u consonants are often times muted or whipered. Usagi is the japanese word for "bunny" 兎. | |} ---- You're quite welcome! :) | |} ---- lol... Perry Warshade(Aurin) Chems Seraph(Exile human) Jasmine Ann(Mordesh) | |} ---- Ahhh ok. That explains it. Still like your names and that explanation makes the second one more awesome :) | |} ---- Yes but it is not Olivar so it's okay :D | |} ---- LOL fixed my original post .. thanks for letting me know i spelled his name wrong :) | |} ---- ---- Hehe, tell me that this one is a spellslinger and uses the Arcane Missiles skill all the time :) | |} ---- Thank you =) I'm quite fond of the Mae thing, been using it since I first Random Name Generated it in EQ1 in 1999 (Maelya was the name RNG on EQ, and if you know EQ's random name generator, you'll know that it was a lucky find lol). I think all of them sound fine on their own, tho some of the 3 syllable names don't roll off quite as well as the 2 syllable ones, mostly the ones that end in an N, cuz changing from N to M makes weird noises lol! | |} ---- It is actually my spellslinger XD Ahahaha | |} ---- You know what's funny ? I've always hated name generators. I always wanted to be the one to find the name. But once, I used it for a character during a Beta. It was the Beta of SWG. I wanted to create a Rodian, and the generator gave (first try) : Shoogli I was like "LOL what a goofy name, never gonna keep it, I need something more heroic or stuff" :lol: ! then after the Beta ended, when game launched I was trying names and all... And everytime something was off, I couldn't put my finger on it. Creating toons, playing a few with them then deleting them because well... there was something weird with the names... And since then I've rarely been able to play a game where my main or forum handle wasn't Shoogli... :o | |} ---- ---- LOL :lol: ! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The chau engi was brilliant. I just have to think of a name for my spellslinger whose name I didn't really like in the first place. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't believe you :lol: ! Pic or it didn't happen :unsure: ! | |} ---- ---- LMAO Tahlin and Farore are the same person? No wonder they're both on my ignore list (the only 2 names on there). My names: The Famous Fozzie TheGreat Fozz Domcrusher Fozzie Magnifico Fozzie Virtuoso Fozzington Bearsworth | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----